gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Glen Gilmore
Glen D. Gilmore is a lawyer, former mayor, and Army veteran. He is a principal at the social media marketing firm, Gilmore Business Network. Gilmore serves as the senior social media advisor to Memphis-based Howell Marketing. He is also an adjunct professor with Rutgers University where he teaches social media law as well as privacy and security in digital marketing. He is also an instructor in crisis leadership with the National Emergency Response and Rescue Training Center at Texas A&M University. Gilmore served as Mayor of Hamilton Township, Mercer County, New Jersey as well as the South Brunswick New Jersey municipal prosecutor. He also served as the chief legislative aide to former Assemblyman Joseph Patero.Pizzaro, Max. "Gilmore says he has no plans to return to public office," PolitickerNJ.com, published 02 March 2010. Accessed 03 April 2012 Biography Gilmore enlisted in the United States Army after graduating from high school and underwent basic training at Fort Knox immediately upon graduation from high school. He graduated from the Army Airborne School at Fort Benning. He then attended Rutgers University for his undergraduate studies and Widener University School of Law. Gilmore served as Mayor of Hamilton Township, Mercer County, New Jersey from November 1999, when he won election in his first attempt at public office.The biography of Mayor Glen D. Gilmore, accessed April 7, 2007. He succeeded former Hamilton mayor, Jack Rafferty. He won re-election in 2003 and served a second term. On November 6, 2007, Gilmore lost his bid for a third term to John Bencivengo. He was serving as mayor during the 2001 anthrax attacks when the regional postal facility located in the community received and distributed anthrax-tainted letters. Gilmore was featured in TIME magazine for having established an emergency treatment clinic to care for more than 1,000 postal workers who had been exposed to the potentially-deadly anthrax substance. Gilmore has served as President of the New Jersey Chapter of the National Brownfields Association and Chairman of the New Jersey League of Municipalities Economic Development Task Force. In 2006, Gilmore participated in the by-invitation-only Environmental Summit hosted by Academy Award winner Robert Redford at the actor's Sundance Preserve in Utah. In 2007, Gilmore testified before the New Jersey General Assembly in support of "Global Warming Response Act" legislation. As mayor, Gilmore was also a member of the Mayors Against Illegal Guns Coalition, a bi-partisan group with a stated goal of "making the public safer by getting illegal guns off the streets." The Coalition is co-chaired by Boston Mayor Thomas Menino and New York City Mayor Michael Bloomberg. On March 28, 2007, Gilmore announced that he would seek a third term in office, and would face Republican Party candidate John Bencivengo in the November general election.Gilmore gears up for re-election run, The Times (Trenton), March 28, 2007. On November 6, 2007, Gilmore lost the mayoral race to Bencivengo.Isherwood, Darryl. "Bencivengo defeats Gilmore", The Times (Trenton), November 6, 2007. Accessed August 27, 2008. References External links *Official biography (on Hamilton, NJ page) Category:Living people Category:People from Hamilton Township, Mercer County, New Jersey Category:Mayors of places in New Jersey Category:New Jersey lawyers Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Widener University alumni